My Immortal
by XxEbonyHairedKunoichixX
Summary: "Sakura…" he began "Thank you" was the last thing she heard before she felt the slightest pressure on the back of her neck. The world became blurry as she sank into darkness.     She awoke with a start instantly shooting out of bed. Her heart pounding err


Hey guys its me. I came up with this while I was listening to My Immortal by Evanescence. I reaised that this really does apply to Sakura and Sasuke. Its not really a happy ending at all. Kind of sad. Okay really sad. BUT! I can be happy and funny, so as soon as i finish with my happy and sad ones, ill put them up okay?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-san. But if I did. Lets just say Naruto would NOT be for the kiddies. .

* * *

><p>My Immortal<p>

By

XxEbonyHairedKunoichixX

_She sobbed softly as she chased after his retreating back, "Sasuke-kun, you told me that being alone is painful! I know that very well, so much that it hurts! I have family and friends. But... If you leave, for me... To me, it's the same thing as being alone!" she cried out. He spoke in his deep monotone voice "From this point on, new paths will start." He said, his body still facing away from her, his hands still stuffed in the pockets of his pants. She stepped forward, her hand reaching out to him, "I... I love you more than anything! If you are by my side, I will make sure that you will not regret it. I will make every day more enjoyable, and you will be happy! I would do anything for you! That's why... I beg you! Please stay here! I will even help you with your revenge! There must be something I can do! That's why... Please, stay here with me... If that is not possible, please take me with you…" she sobbed helplessly as she watched him leave. He paused for a moment, and turned around to face the girl, a devilish smirk on his handsome face. "After all this, you're still annoying" he said turning and walking away. She sobbed hurt and shocked by his words. "Don't go!" she said running forward, "If you go, I will scream out loud and…" she was caught off guard when the boy in front of her disappeared before appearing directly behind her. A moment of silence passes as the wind softly blow her pink bangs in front of her. "Sakura…" he began "Thank you" was the last thing she heard before she felt the slightest pressure on the back of her neck. The world became blurry as she sank into darkness._

She awoke with a start instantly shooting out of bed. Her heart pounding erratically against her chest to a point of hurting. She slipped out of bed shakily as she slowly walked to the balcony doors. The moon cast an eerie glow upon her. Her once bright pink hair had paled to a soft rose color that looked colorless in the moonlight. Her creamy skinned matched the color of milk as she slowly put her hand on the cool glass of the balcony door. She slid the door open walking outside. The coolness of the night rose goose bumps on her delicate, porcelain skin. Her long white night gown blew softly in the wind. She stared out at the moon, full and ghostly pale giving off a bluish glow. A blue moon. It was well past midnight, as she knew. It was the start of a day she didn't want to wake to. Today was seven years since he left. Left his village. His friends. Left her. Laying unconscious on a cold stone bench. He left. She told herself and others that it didn't matter. He was gone. But that was a complete lie.

His cold expressionless face haunted her dreams ever since that night. His red eyes. The black tomes spinning. Without thought, she jumped from her balcony, silently landing on her feet. She began to walk. Her bare feet padding on the ground. The train of her white nightgown silently dragging behind her. If one were to look, in the state she was in now, she would appear as a ghost. The only thing looking human about her were those exotic viridian eyes. After a while she found herself at a familiar red bridge. A bridge which held happy memories of her childhood. The fun she had. Before that night. She slowly trailed her hand across the railing. With a single swift jump, she was on the railing, one leg tucked to her chest, the other dangling over the edge of the bridge. She closed her eyes leaning her head on the post besides her. She tried to block out the memories. The feelings. The fears. They only resulted in a firm aching in her chest where her heart had once been. Had once been. She believed it was no longer there. No time could ever heal the hurting in her heart for it was gone. She did know where it was though. With him. It had always been. No matter how many times she said he was gone. He wasn't. For he still had her heart. It was his. He had painfully stabbed it, twisting the blade and leaving it shattered into nothing. He still had all of her.

The next morning, patrol made their usual rounds. They checked the entire village. The morning cold had them shivering slightly. As they made to return to their post, they passes a single stone bench. The sight that met them had them stunned. There she lay. The same way they found her seven years ago. The only difference, she had never woken up. She lay there forever asleep. A small smile gracing her pale blue lips. She was finally free of her pain. For he still had all of her.


End file.
